Reflections
by Hamato Kameko
Summary: AU, OC - Kameko, sister of the TMNT, reflects on her unusual life and family.


**Disclaimer: **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters are © Mirage Studios, and are used without permission for entertainment purposes only.' Reflections' is © 2002-2007 to Hamato Kameko. Kameko is © 2002-2007 to Hamato Kameko. Please don't use her without permission.

* * *

**Reflections**

Michaelangelo dragged me with him to pick up the pizza again. Wouldn't usually bother me except that I'm missing "America's Funniest Home Videos". It's not like it's my favorite show or anything, but Donny said something about it being a special episode of the best videos ever. I would have like to have seen that. But then again, I'm just about starved for a piece or five of pizza...

So here I am, leaning against the pizza parlor wall, waiting for Mikey to hurry up and pay. I thought about staying home, but the guys and I have learned from experience that we really shouldn't let him go alone. He's liable to eat more than he brings home. I swear he's like a garbage disposal sometimes.

Geez, I have a weird family. Like, the **strangest** family on the planet. The Munsters ain't got nothing on this crew. I mean, it's not just that I grew up with four brothers -- it's the fact that not one of them is human. Neither is the father-figure of our family. I'm the only human, and even I'm not normal. I'm a mutant. We all are. One human girl, four giant turtles and a giant rat. And, naturally, our personalities couldn't be more different.

First of all, there's Michaelangelo. The best cook out of all of us, not to mention a pretty descent poet and all-around goofball. He tends to act about half his age, which can be obnoxious at times. But he _is _fun to play video games with.

Leonardo is the big brother of our group, which is really kinda weird seeing as we're all pretty much the same age. I guess it's just that he acts the most mature. He's a natural-born leader, and I guess he gets extra points for being the most spiritual of the five of us kids, too.

Ahhh...Raphael. Macho Hothead. He can be pretty cool sometimes, but it's not pretty when you get on his bad side. Or healthy, for that matter. I've lost count of how many times I've gotten into _physical_ fights with him. And I don't think even he knows how many times he's gone of on his own, usually with bad results.

And then there's Donatello -- Techno Super Genius Whiz Kid. He can fix or build or even invent just about **anything**. I don't know how he does it, but some days I really wish some of those smarts would rub off on me.

Of course, I can't leave out Master Splinter. Our sensei, teacher, and the only father figure any of us has ever known. He probably has forgotten more than any of us will ever learn. He's very kind and patient, but he has a firm hand when any of us screws up. Back flips as punishment are just the beginning.

Y'know, sometimes I watch other, normal kids with their 'normal' families, and I wonder what it would be like to have grown up like that. How different would things have turned out if my mother hadn't abandoned me in that storm drain? If I had never come into contact with the ooze and if Splinter had never found me? Do I have other brothers, or even sisters out there that I'll never meet? And do I even want to know?

...Looks like Mikey's ready to go. He's balancing three pizzas on one hand and using the other to grab a handful of garlic sauce. And amazingly, he's still managing to flirt with a group of girls in the corner. I guess they think that short guys in fedoras and trench coats are cute, because they're all giggling like crazy. But then again, Mikey's charm is strong enough to shine through layers of clothes.

As I approach and offer to carry one or two of the pizzas for him, the girls turn their attention to me. The way they stare makes me wonder if I've suddenly sprouted a second nose or something. Then they start giggling again, but this time its _at me_.

I really hate it when people do that. Just because I happen to be a girl who doesn't starve herself or act like a total ditz. Or wear the trendiest clothes. Not that I would wear that stuff even if i could afford it. Is it really so wrong to want to be comfortable?

Then one of them comments on my t-shirt. Now darn it, I happen to like Chewbacca. So what if I found him in a dumpster? It was in a _plastic bag_, it's not _like_ it was covered with rotting food or anything. (Which is more than I can say for Donny's "computer geeks forever" ball cap...)

And now they're not just giggling, they're laughing so hard they're nearly in tears. By the time one of them starts slamming my trench, I'm ready to bury my fist in her pretty little face. That is, at least, until they turn their attention back to Mikey, who's been standing there silently watching the whole thing. Thanks for the support, bro.

One of them, a skin and bones brunette who's apparently the leader, pipes up.

"Why on earth do you hang out with this little fashion reject? You could do **so** much better."

I guess Mikey's had enough by now. He puts his free hand on my arm to keep me from pulping the little creep, and looks straight at her. When he finally speaks, his voice is dead serious and tinged with anger. Whoa.

"This 'fashion reject' happens to be my _sister_. And at least she has a freakin' personality, unlike some cookie-cutter girls I've met, present company **_INCLUDED_**."

All three girls are totally taken aback, and I can't help but grin. So Mikey _can_ act somewhat mature. Heh, learn something new every day...

"C'mon, 'Meko, the pizza's gonna get cold. Later, _ladies_."

We're half-way out the door before one of them finally finds her voice.

"Yeah, much later, losers."

"Niiiiiiice comeback," I throw over my shoulder. Once outside, I turn to my brother. "Hey, thanks for taking up for me in there. Evidently I'm socially unacceptable."

He's grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, what are brothers for? And anyways, I'd rather hang with you any day."

How sweet! Huh. I may have a weird family, but they're definitely the greatest one I could ever hope for. I don't really want to know about my mother or what could have been. What _is_ is a lot cooler. I wouldn't trade my family for anything. Geez, did that ever sound corny or what? Aw, well, the truth is the truth...


End file.
